Darkness Or Light
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Harry gets thrown into Azkaban Prison after the trial in his fifth year. there he meets an inmate who strangely appeals to him. Harry's Darkside is becoming more pronounced and manifests in a strange way
1. Azkaban

**Darkness or Light?**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. This has been a brainchild of mine since some time and since there are also writers who have had the same idea before me I would like to thank them for giving people ideas to write. This will be short so don't count on it being long. Harry will land into Azkaban after Dumbledore failed to get the judges believe in Harry's innocence. Harry then begins to feel new feeling that he had repressed for some time. Now lets get the story written because you are all anxious to read it.

* * *

**The Trial and the new Cellmate**

* * *

Harry looked at the judges with his eyes staring defiantly at them. He could practically see the gears turning in Fudge's mind and he could see the grin of that fat toad woman widening as she probably had an idea to get him into Azkaban. The fact that an entire Wizengamot excluding Dumbledore was glaring at him didn't d much to reassure him that he was going home again. Probably there was something they would mention. After being called to the stand Miss Figg had made some impression upon Miss Bones but then the witch looked at Harry again and he saw that he had convinced her somehow. While he didn't know what to do in the court he did have a faint idea that this was going to end badly for him. While Dumbledore smiled at him once he still wasn't assured that he would be getting off without punishment. He didn't know who had set the Dementors on him but he knew it had to be someone with a great dislike or hatred for him. He could practically feel the anger radiating of Miss Umbridge as she looked at him with a toadish grin on her ace. Harry gulped as Minister Fudge poke:

"Well Mister Potter. Since the last witness was unreliable and her testimony was shaky at best would you like to explain the court why you did magic in the vicinity of your cousin? For all we know he might tell his friends all about you being a wizard and that would lead to the revelation to the muggles that the wizarding world exists and that there actually is magic in the world."

Harry snorted at that and he said:

"My cousin is far too afraid of magic to tell anyone. He might know that I am a wizard but then again why didn't he tell anyone about me being a wizard for the four years I have known myself to be a wizard. Please tell me why I should be allowed to stay at their house and not be allowed to be defending myself and my cousin against Dementor's? And might I enquire o what you are doing here? I can't seem to recall that the minister could take a personal interest in the matters of the court. I even think that it is totally unnecessary tat you would be here together with the Wzaenmagot. As I seem to recall the Wizenmagot is effectively the arm of the law here in the wizarding world. Then why should they come here at the trial of a fifteen year old boy doing magic to protect himself? Why should they be here as they normally do Processes against Death Eaters. AM I some sort of Death Eater that why would send me to Azkaban for doing magic when not allowed to? Just to protect myself from a soulsucking beast?"

The Wizenmagot murmured and Fudge turned an interesting shade of puce. Harry thought that Vernon could do better because he could also manage to make his face resemble a walrus with his large moustache.

Then Fudge spoke up again and the noise quieted:

"Enough of this foolishness. This is us trying to decide whether you should go to prison or leave here unscathed. All in favour of letting Mister Potter walk away scot-free raise heir hand."

* * *

Madam Bones and some members of the Wizenmagot raised their hands but the majority of the Wizenmagot kept their hands down. Harry felt his heart constricting as Fudge called for the people who thought him to be sentenced to Azkaban. That was more then half of the assembled people. What would the world think if their saviour went to Azkaban. They would lose faith and Fudge would have total control and Voldemort would throw the entire nation into Anarchy.

Suddenly Harry had an epiphany: Why would he stop Voldemort. If they were willing to condemn him to Azkaban then what worth did they have to him. All they were to him was a bunch of people assembled to do some court stuff. They could be disposed off as easily as he waved his hand.

Fudge spoke up again and sad:

"Harry James Potter we condemn you to fifteen years in Azkaban Prison for doing magic when not allowed to. Case closed."

Harry looked at Fudge and said:

"Fudge you have just made a grave error. Whenever I get free you'll face public humiliation and the loss of your beloved position as minister. Just remember that when I am released."

* * *

Two Dementor's came in and Harry heard his parents screaming again in his head but it was somehow muted. He felt two cold and clammy hands take hold of his arms and he felt himself being lifted out of the chair and was accompanied to the exit of the courtroom.

* * *

He looked at Dumbledore and saw that he man wasn't even crying. Or even looking at him!He felt a pang of betrayal flow through him and he knew that he wouldn't get out of this. He was dragged away and reappeared on Azkaban Island. He was thrown into a cell by a burly auror. He sat down on the floor and sighed at his predicament.

* * *

When Albus Dumbledore got back to Grimmauld Place the place went from relative calm to becoming a nuthouse. Everybody was screaming about how unfair it was and stuff. Only Ron and Hermione kept quiet. They had their own thoughts on this matter. Harry had shown to be an attention seeking git at the beginning of the fourth year and they still didn't trust him well enough. Hermione had pretended to be his friend while Ron had left him in the cold. Only because Dumbledore wished so he had once made peace with the boy again and they felt nothing but resentment as they saw Harry clutching the body of Cedric. They hadn't shown that to him in the brief time they had been together before the end I the fifth year and Ron said to the group of Order members:

"Now the foul Slytherin rears its head. I knew he should have been Sorted into Slytherin. The Hat wanted to put him there and now look what he has done. He is always trying to get more fame by spouting off that he had been attacked by Dementors. Let the guy rot in Azkaban. I bet he even killed off Cedric for fun."

The Order looked at Ron and stared. Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody and Sirius stared with astonishment at the boy who dared to proclaim that and as Ron was ushered out of the room Dumbledore poke up:

"Young mister Weasley might be right. The boy did indeed mention in his second year that he would have been sorted into Slytherin. I managed to persuade him to think it over and that the sign of Gryffindor's sword falling out of the Hat was a sign that he belonged into Gryffindor. I do not know why Harry would kill the late Mister Diggory but I suspect it had something to do with his girlfriend, a lady which Harry had taken a liking to. But he is better off in Azkaban then in this house. I am afraid Harry might have turned Dark and has joined Lord Voldemort while in the Triwizard competition."

* * *

Sirius couldn't take the verbal abuse of his godson anymore and he spoke up:

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT HARRY! HE HAS SACRIFICED SO MUCH AND STILL YOU THINK HE HAS TURNED DARK? OLD MAN YOU MUST HAVE GONE SENILE BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY THE SON OF LILY AND JAMES WOULD EVER TURN DARK. AND NOW HE IS IN AZKABAN. DID YOU HAVE NO OPPORTUNITY TO TRY AND GET HIM OUT? THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING THE ORDER. HERE HAVE MY ORDER PORTKEY AND MY ORDER MEMBERSHIP CARD. AND NOW LEAVE MY HOUSE! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE MY GODSON IS INNOCENT THEN YOU CAN LEAVE THIS HOUSE NEVER TO RETURN! BEGONE!"

Then Sirius sat down breathing heavily while staring at the members of the Order who were assembled:

"Get out! Didn't you hear what I said to your leader? I refuse to be part of any organisation that involves throwing my godson into a hell on earth."

* * *

Then he took off his necklace with the portkey attached and threw it at Dumbledore who sat stunned at the table. Then a card was thrown next to it and Sirius stood up and walked out of the room with a last parting comment:

"Those that believe in Harry please remain. The rest of you traitors can rot in hell for all I care."

The Order stared at the irate animagus ex-convict and Sirius growled and they moved out. Dumbledore said:

"Then Mister Black I am presuming you wish to end our agreement? It is indeed unfortunate that Mister Potter has been sent to Azkaban but that is the way things go. Please come with me to the kitchen where I will talk with you about current affairs."

Sirius grumbled but agreed while the rest of the Order remained in the room and was buzzing with comments like:

"Why would Sirius throw us out? He was so kind as to allow us to remain here. Why did the guy kick us out? Just For Potter?"

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange looked up as her cell door opened and a boy was thrown in by a burly author she had come to know as being called Bartles. She studied the boy from her corner of her cell and then began to note several things. First the boy was extremely skinny and was sitting on the floor with a downcast look in his eyes. She looked him over and found him to be quite attractive by just judging his looks. While skinny he seemed well-muscled ad she wondered why in the name if Merlin he was thrown in here. She got up from her corner and wandered over to him and sat down next to him.

* * *

Harry heard something move in the cell and knew he was not alone. He turned and saw a woman with a skinny frame walking towards him. Well walking wasn't what she was on. More like she was trying to drag herself to him. Harry studied her face and found her to be hauntingly familiar to him. She looked at him with curiosity and then sat down next to him. She wore robes that seemed to be almost disintegrated by time and Harry wondered how long she had been here. He found her face t be familiar but couldn't place where he had seen her before. Suddenly a scream pierced the air and Harry stared in the direction where it had come from.

* * *

She saw him look as her husband screamed a cry of agony as he seemingly was passed by the Dementors that were patrolling the area. She looked at him and seemed to recognise something of a former student of Hogwarts. She had been in the same year as he had been and he always pranked people especially the Slytherins. She remembered her cousin hanging around with the boy and recalled his name: James Potter. It had been James Potter with who she had gone out with to the Christmas ball in her fourth year. Then here still were balls to celebrate events. For this kid t look so much like him must mean that there is a relation between the two. Suddenly it all clicked in her head and she said at a soft tone:

"Harry?"

Harry turned as he heard his name being spoken by his cellmate and then said:

"Yes?"

Bellatrix looked at the lightning bolt scar that adorned his forehead and knew that this boy had killed her master. She extended her hand and said:

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Pleased to meet you."

Harry stared at the extended hand and shook it without thinking and said:

"Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you too miss Lestrange."

Bellatrix giggled as she heard his reply and said:

"I knew your father Mister Potter. And I might say that we had once dated in my fourth year. But still there is the issue of you defeating my Master. For that you shan't be forgiven so easily Mister Potter."

* * *

Suddenly there was a cold feeling of dread washing over Harry and he felt anger at the woman he had seen being in a trial in Dumbledore's Pensieve. He saw her being convicted for torturing the Longbottoms. He was about to go and strangle the woman until he heard screams inside his head signifying that the Dementors were coming.

* * *

She noticed that he had a murderous expression on his face and he made an attempt to get up and probably do physical harm to her. She got into a defensive position and watched as he got up and then started to walk to her. Suddenly she heard the rustling of cloaks and she felt the effects of a Dementor being near. Ashe had managed to block out the screams after a year so she only heard some muttering of pain in her head. While she had training in Occlumency she also knew that Harry had no such defence and thus would be subjected to the worst memories he ever had. She saw him struggle to remain upright but then saw him fall forwards and realised that he was about to fall directly on top of her. She braced herself for the impact and felt his body hitting her. It was a smack which made her skin hurt. She threw him off of her and watched him spasm on the floor and he was shouting something about someone named Cedric that he didn't have to die. She decided to try and calm him down a little as she did not want to have to listen to him scream for much longer. She gathered his head in her arms and softly stroked his hair until he calmed down a little. Then he calmed down completely and he gained a peaceful look. When his breathing slowed she noticed a tear on the corner of his eye and wiped it away.

* * *

Harry was trying to reach the woman who had hurt the Longbottoms and found the voices in his head increasing in volume. He was overcome by grief and he didn't even feel that he was falling down. When he awoke he felt two hands caressing his hair. He didn't think much of it and let them be. Then he realised exactly where he was and his eyes opened raptly to stare into Bellatrix her violet eyes. Then he got a peaceful expression on his face as he fell asleep with his head in her lap.

* * *

Then she fell asleep too not wanting to think about tomorrow when she would have to talk with the boy.

* * *

Anyone walking past the cell would feel a feeling of dread crawl up their spine and make themselves scarce from the cell as the Darkness has awoken in the pure soul after being locked there by a wizened old man at age one and never having manifested before. This was the day the boy in Harry potter died. The Demon in Harry Potter has awoken and demands bloody vengeance upon the world.

* * *

A new story up and I hope you like it. Next chapter will be out within a short time. I don't know when but I estimate it to be within a week or two. If I got enough spare time of course. It WILL be continued. 


	2. Escape from Azkaban

**Darkness Or Light?**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter books. That is the privilege of Miss Rowling and I have nothing to do with it so don't sue me for writing this. I have no money and I write this for fun. This is my take upon Harry being sent to Azkaban and I will change it the way I want to. No matter what people say I am the master and my word is the law in this story. Makes me think about the power I have in the fiction progress. I wonder if there is something that makes me want to write this. Anyway since it is very soon after I have posted the first chapter I will make hard progress on this one just to please you. I love the people who reviewed it!

* * *

Escape from Azkaban

* * *

Harry awoke to the sounds of something clattering to the floor and he saw a dish being shoved into the cell. It contained a greenish sludge which seemed to be alive and was accompanied by two rusty cups of water. Harry looked around and saw Bellatrix asleep on top of him. He felt calmer somehow and he started to take in the interior of the cell. He saw the toilet which consisted of a bucket which had a cleaning charm on it and two bunks at the wall. He remembered the trail and Fudge's face of satisfaction that he had finally gotten him out of the way. Harry felt rage well up in him and he let out an anguished cry which shocked Bellatrix awake. Then he started to laugh at his situation. Here he was in a prison filled to the brim with maniacs and other people who might kill him if they knew that he was in here. Harry couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it earlier. Like Voldemort had said in first year: 

"There is no Light or Dark, there is only power and those too weak to handle it."

Harry had to thank the man some time whenever he was out of Azkaban. He didn't know why at the moment but there would be a time where he would have to thank the man for just being a constant in his hectic life. While he had been attacked by the man every year he attended Hogwarts it still did him good to know that he had bested the greatest Dark Sorcerer that lives every time he encounters him. Despair also came into the cry as he figured that there was no easy way off the island.

* * *

Bellatrix awoke to a cry full of anger and despair. She looked around as it seemed to have come from somewhere close and she stared at the form of Harry lying next to her. The boy was looking at the ceiling of the cell they shared and was by now laughing so hard that tears came from his eyes. Then he sat up and wiped the tears from his face and said to her: 

"You know what Bella? They have left me here to rot and when I get out they will all pay. What your master said was true. There is no Light or Darkness there is only power! Now look as I use the power that is within me to try and break out of the prison.

Then a gust of wind picked up in the cell and the bars on the door began to bend a little as being moved by an invisible hand. Harry slumped to the floor in exhaustion but then stood up again and tried again. Now the bars bent even more and they seemed to come loose a little.

* * *

Harry felt a presence near the cell and heard the screams of his parents into his head. He tried again and suddenly the cell door opened and a cloaked Dementor stepped in. Harry in a rage at being forced to stop his battering of the door bars tried to make the Dementor go away and suddenly the Dementor was thrown backwards by an invisible force. 

Bellatrix looked in awe as the bars bent a little and Harry slumped to the floor only to try again. Then as a Dementor entered the cells she remembered her most horrifying memories. Herself being under the Cruciatus curse while knifes made her skin scarred and then the cuts and scars disappeared. She being forced to marry Rudolphus and her own torture as she was forced by him to pleasure him. She felt the pain return to her while the Dementor was in the room.

* * *

Harry felt the rage beginning to grow underneath his skin and he didn't know what to do at the moment. While the Dementor had fallen and the hood had become lowered, Harry gazed at the rotting face of the Dementor. It seemed to be twisted into agony. The Dementor tried to stand but fell to the ground again. Harry felt a strange feeling of power flow through him and he felt ha he had to know something that was hidden. Suddenly he got a weird idea in his head and he moved closer to the Dementor which seemed to be afraid of him for some reason. Harry now wore an insane look on his face as he came closer to the creature. 

The screaming in his head had grown worse as he heard his mother's cries for mercy from Voldemort and his father's death with those two words: Avada Kedavra. Harry grabbed the form of the Dementor and brought its hideous face closer to his. Then Harry watched with his eyes sparkling as the creature tried t get away from him.

* * *

Bellatrix was looking at the proceedings with shock in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Harry Potter grabbing a soul sucking creature which seemed to be afraid of him? If someone told her that she was going to share a cell together with Harry Potter then she would have crucioed the person until death followed. She watched as the memories lessened to a point where they would be almost not noticed and then she saw that the boy had a look on his face which was often seen n people that went insane or have a sick mind. She had worn the same look when she had been torturing people. While her being convicted for the torture of the Longbottoms did her no amount of grief the fact is that she was being locked up in the ward where the most Dementors prowled which would lead to the memories returning every few minutes as the Dementors glided through the hallways.

* * *

Harry brought his face closer to the Dementor and his mind came up with an idea: Why not try to do the same to a Dementor and see what the hell you can get from it. If it can suck souls at will then maybe I can extract some souls of them. And if it doesn't work them I will be dead and will have nothing more to worry about. 

He pressed his lips against the Dementors lips and they felt like slimy rotten tissue mixed with the worst kind of rotting cheese. Harry began to suck air into his lungs which had the effect of the Dementor trying to get away but not being strong enough to do so.

* * *

Harry felt something enter his mouth and then dissipate into him. He felt a soul entering his body and be absorbed. He felt the person's life and knew that there was no way back now. The person whose soul had been sucked from its body was Barty Crouch and Harry gained all the knowledge the Death Eater had. He learned how to cast the unforgivables and how to create a shield of pure energy which would deflect most curses. He learned how o do spells like Wingardium Leviosa and other standard spells. He learned why the Imperio seemed to make people do the casters will. He made improvements on the Imperious from being under it from so long and made it feel almost pleasant to you s that you would crave more of the feeling until you were totally submissive to he caster. 

Bellatrix saw Harry kiss the Dementor and for a few seconds though that the boy had lost his mind. Nobody would kiss a Dementor in fear to lose their soul. But I don't want him to die so soon, she said to herself. Maybe I should keep the body t get rid of some of the urges I have been having all the time I have been imprisoned.

Then Harry pulled back from the kiss and the Dementor slumped into a heap at Harry's feet and started to slowly dissolve into wisps of smoke. Harry stood there with an indescribable look on his face. It seemed like he was in constant agony, pain, love, grief and pleasure. It seemed like he had survived the Kiss of the Dementor and stood there as if assimilating the thing he had done. The Dementor had dissolved by now and Bellatrix stared at its cloak which lay there at Harry's feet.

* * *

Harry felt intense feelings after having felt the memories of the dead man into his head. He felt the pleasure he got from pleasing his lord and the pain hat accompanied it. The agony of losing his free will due to his father. 

Harry forced these thoughts away as they did no belong to him. Harry felt something within him change and suddenly he felt a Dementor in the room. No screaming came in his head nor was there any reaction of Bellatrix. Harry just felt a Dementor in the room but saw none. Then he looked at his own magical aura and then saw that there was something strange in it. It seemed to be a growing part of Darkness that made Voldemort look like a minor devil. Within seconds he deducted that he had either just absorbed the Dementor's soul too or there was a Dementor under an invisibility cloak here. Then he felt anger course through him once again and then sent a blast of magic at the bars in the door and watched in satisfaction as the bars were blasted from the door and the door was reduced to molten steel.

Bellatrix stared as Harry had sent a blast of wandless magic at a steel door and had molten the steel and blasted the bars away. Within minutes there would be Aurors at the scene and Harry would either be sentenced the Dementor's Kiss or be locked up in an even higher security cell. Then a stray though came into her mind: Since when did I start referring to Harry as Harry? I can't be getting attached to the boy can I?

She thought no more as the boy in front of the cell doors stepped outside of the cell and quickly followed him not wanting to be left alone in the cell. Now she had a way out at least.

Harry felt anger as he had got a vision of what had happened at Grimmauld Place. He knew that his friends would once betray him but he didn't know that it would happen so soon. He felt angrier at their accusations of him allying with Voldemort. Couldn't they see that he was innocent? And why the hell did Dumbledore think that way too? The old man and his ex-friends were Gryffindors and it didn't surprise Harry the least that there were some things that they would rather follow Dumbledore. Hermione had always said that she would trust authority better then anyone. So she had gone to McGonagall just when he had received his Firebolt in third year. She hadn't even asked him if she could go to Professor McGonagall. No she just had t g n herself and get the old bat to disassemble his broom. Now he would never ever think about her as a friend. Harry felt his blood boil as he thought about Ron. The bloody git had almost all that he was craving for. He was loved by his family and had brothers who were all looking after him. But the git just had to be jealous of him at the Tri-wizard tournament when he had miraculously appeared from the goblet of Fire. That was the day Ron had thought of Harry as an attention seeking brat. Harry loathed the guy now with his open admittance that he was now considered evil. Those foolish Gryffindors with their bravery and stupid ideas of honour. Why hadn't he picked Slytherin and would have gotten some real friends who wouldn't care if he were competing in some sort of fancy tournament. Why would he even bother with going to Hogwarts if he could learn from the best of the best? All he had to do is free the prisoners here and he would have people who would teach him things he had never thought possible.

* * *

Harry's smile began to grow as evil and insane as the current Dark Lord. Bellatrix shuddered at it as she stood besides him. Dementors were fleeing the hallway when Harry had come out of their joined cell. Harry began to mumble something about getting taught by some people and she instantly realised how she could get out f there: 

"Why not have me teach you how to duel properly with all the Dark Arts I know? I could teach you how to duel well and fight the Light Wizards that have imprisoned you."

Harry looked at his companion and thought about her offer. While he had need of good duelling techniques he didn't actually want to have to deal with the Dark Arts. The last part of his good being tried to argue with the Darker part and the Darker part won by saying that he would need it if he were t go ad fight against the Light. Harry knew that he would have to fight against the light seeing as how he escaped from Azkaban. Then a daring idea came to mind and he immediately started planning. Why not free the rest of the people imprisoned here and form my own side? We would be the Dark side but who would care about that. We could always overthrow Voldemort seeing as his Inner Circle is probably imprisoned here. Well most of the inner circle because the sneaky Lucius is still at his masters side.

* * *

Then it was completely done. The Darker part of Harry took over and started to begin to change something in the once Light boy. First of all he Darker part of him made Harry's eyes turn red as hey were originally meant to. Harry was actually destined to become one of the great Dark Lords in History but the interference of Dumbledore prevented it. Dumbledore came to the house of the Potters a day after Harry was born and decided to make Harry a purely light wizard and thus banishing the Dark side of Harry. Dumbledore had done it countless times to prevent people from turning to the Dark. He had performed it on James when he was born and even on James his father. Dumbledore was old enough to have seen that there must be people to be purely Light sided that there was at least some hope for the people. 

What Dumbledore didn't know that if a person's Darker side is being forced to remain at the background that it begins to grow until the person creates an heir to which it was passed on. As the person who received the Darker side of his parent is also bound to be Light it transfers to the son. If that one gets bound again and then it will go to his son.

Harry had enough of the Darker side of his father and Grandfather that actual physical features were beginning to show. Blood red eyes began to stare from where they were once an emerald green.

Harry felt a well of power beginning to grow within him and he looked at his hands as he felt the Darkness within him grow and grow until it reached critical mass and then exploded to fill his entire being and reshape it to fit the power better.

* * *

Bellatrix looked as Harry's eyes turned blood red and then gasped as cell doors were blasted away by invisible bursts of magic. Harry began to convulse upon the floor in wild convulsions. With ever convulsion a cell door was shattered or blasted away. Bellatrix looked as several Death Eaters go out of their cells and stared at the boy who lay there convulsing in agony. 

Bellatrix looked at Harry and she noticed that he seemed taller. As by some miracle he managed to grow tall enough to be slightly taller then herself. She was a tall woman already and then watched Harry convulse one more time and then fall silent and just breathe in ragged gasps.

By now the Death Eaters were surrounding Harry and were looking at him and were talking to each other. They were discussing who it was that had freed them. The red eyes were an indication that it was someone who either was a relative of their Dark lord or the Dark lord himself. But if it were their Lord then why was he convulsing in pain?

Suddenly a piercing shout of pain came from Harry and before anyone could see it a bolt of electricity leapt from him and directly into Rudolphus his body which killed him by toasting his brains. Another shriek of pain and two leathery wings began to tear through the clothes that Harry wore. Bellatrix sighted a sigh of relief as she saw her husband die by a lightning bolt. that was another piece of junk out of the way.

* * *

Harry felt himself beginning to calm down a little and tried to get up. He noticed blood all around him and then looked at the hand that was offered. He took the hand and noticed that it belonged to a man because of the hair that grew on it was not seen on a woman. He saw a face when he got up and saw a man of probably Slavic descent looking at him and then said to the man: 

"Who are you?"

Antonin Dolohov looked at the man who he had just helped up and said:

"Antonin Dolohov Milord. A Death Eater imprisoned here for fourteen years."

Harry remembered where he was and then said to the people that he saw standing around him:

"Come on lets get out of here before the Aurors come. At least I know that the Dementor's fear me because I Kissed one of them and it dissolved. Are all of you in Lord Voldemorts Inner Circle?"

Antonin and a few other Death Eaters nodded. Bellatrix just stared at Harry and then said:

"Well Master if you would be s kind as to lead the way towards the exit. I am sure that we won't be able to escape by just apparating out."

Harry looked at her and smiled:

"Well my dear I am not called Harry Potter fornothing yo know. I can do stuff you have only dreamt abut. If I want it I can lower the apparation wards for a few minutes if I were inclined to do so. But we need to free more of the Death Eaters if I am t get some shot at getting vengeance for my imprisonment. The last to die would be either my friends or the old fool."

* * *

The Death Eaters assembled including the Inner Circle were shocked to find out that the person who broke them out was the former figurehead of the light Side. Harry looked at them and said: 

"If you follow me I shall lead you to greatness. I shall make Muggles extinct in the world so we wizards can rule. Let no impurities remain so it can become perfect! I shall lead you to victory as my predecessor has failed to bring the Muggles to their death. Lord Voldemort didn't prey on the Muggles with the anger in feel. He just thought them worthless. But I know ways to eradicate the scum from the world. Muggles have many ways to kill each other. While we wizards are few we can still fight back effectively due to our magical power. This is our world and the Muggles don't know it yet. They will be destroyed by the very same weapons they created. Think about it: A world with no Muggles to taint our blood. No fighting between wizards as we try to regain our status as rulers of this world. Why let the ministry reign when a king can be chosen to lead you? Why remain dependant upon the ministry full of corruption to a king which rules with an iron grip and can dispense death at the flick of his hand? Why wouldn't we train to prevent the Muggles from overtaking our world. Already they know of our existence due to the Muggleborn. What if one of the muggles betrays their child just to kill all us wizards. We aren't made to adapt in the muggle society. We will eradicate the muggles before they become a threat! Follow me and you shall fight for a good cause! Fight for freedom of the Muggles and eradicate the scum!"

The Death Eaters cheered and the Inner Circle stepped forward and bowed down and said:

"We serve you now Lord Potter. May you lead us to Victory."

Harry's red eyes focused on the man that had said that and said:

"Well do you know a good place for us to set up a base? I don't know how they would treat us since we have escaped the impenetrable Azkaban."

Bellatrix spoke up:

"Milord don't you have the Potter Mansion? We could all go there and make it our base of Operations."

Harry turned to her and said:

"Wasn't it destroyed when I defeated Voldemort? I seem to recall the house going up in flames after defeating the guy."

Bellatrix cleared her throat and said:

"No Master the ancestral potter Mansion still stands. The house that was destroyed was a small house Dumbledore had given to your parents for safekeeping."

Harry focused his eyes upon Bellatrix and said to her:

"Thank you for that piece of info Bella. Now I will go there first to make the wards attuned to me. Then I will come back here and give you the coordinates for the mansion."

* * *

Harry apparated out after saying that and he found himself being pulled towards something and found that he reappeared in front of a dark and gloomy looking mansion. It was made of bricks which were black and seemed to have a dark and mysterious air around it. Harry smiled as he felt the wards key into his energy signal. 

Harry's blood red eyes fell upon a plaque on the wall of the mansion which said:

The Ancestral house of the potter Family

"Our Blood is pure, Darkness shall never cross it. Blood is not important to us, we care for all."

Harry felt angry at the text. he wanted it changed to reflect the current Lord of the Mansion.With a small burst of magic the text changed:

"Our blood is Ancient and Pure. Darkness is within it contained. Red Eyes are watching from the shadows ready to devour all."

Satisfied with the results Harry went back to Azkaban only to reappear with all the Death Eaters. Suddenly Harry's scar began to bleed a little and he got a brief look of Voldemort sitting in the Riddle house on a throne.

* * *

Harry apparated to the Riddle house after telling the Death eaters to get some living quarters for them but not to alter anything found in the mansion. Harry appeared into a chamber which was littered with filth of being without inhabitants for so long. Harry wandered through the house searching for Voldemort. Suddenly something struck him as important. In Muggle movies the villain always lived in a cave or some other dark place. Why wouldn't Tom be somewhere deep in the house? 

Harry heard some maniacal cackling come from a door which he found in the basement and he heard a small part of a conversation:

"You should know better then that. If I strike now I will blow the cover I have been building for so long. The Potter boy's blood has resurrected me but still there are some problems I have. For once I can't seem to control my Death Eaters. It is as if some of them have joined someone else. The Prophecy spoke of a boy born at the end of July who would cause my downfall."

Then Harry walked into the room. Harry watched as several Death Eaters who were in the room drew their wands and pointed them at him. Harry laughed coldly and then apparated over to Voldemort. Then Harry wrapped his arms around Voldemorts body and forcefully kissed the old man on the mouth trying to suck out his soul.

* * *

Harry felt his small Dementor part glow a little and he felt something cold and icy being slipped into him. Harry felt the cold lips of the man grow hotter and hotter until Voldemort began to smoke as his soul was sucked out little by little by Harry. Harry felt the memories from Voldemort in his head and absorbed them. Harry felt the power of Voldemort flow into him and he greedily drained it from the body he was holding. Suddenly he became aware that several life-forces were intertwined with him and he felt the Dark mark on some members of the Death Eaters turn hot. 

When Harry had finished sucking out Voldemorts soul there was nothing more left of Voldemort then a thin and pale skeleton with skin wrapped around it. Harry threw it to the floor where it turned to dust. Then he turned to the Death Eaters that were watching the spectacle. Harry's face twisted as the new energy began making changes. First of all Harry's wings began to grow a little in length so they would fully support his weight if used to fly.

Then Harry turned to the assembled Death Eaters and watched with his blood red eyes their reaction and said:

"You obey me now. I have absorbed your master's soul. Now you are my servants. I will even use his name. I christen myself Harry James Voldemort Potter-Riddle."

The Death Eaters looked in shock as he apparated away and left them with their thoughts. Harry sent them a mental thought:

"If you ever think of going Light I will eliminate you through the Mark. Just so you know never to cross me. "

* * *

Harry appeared at the Potter Mansion within the entrance hall. Immediately there were noises of movement and as Harry looked around he saw the Death Eaters kneeling around him. Bellatrix was kneeling and he gently cupped her chin and lifted it to look her in the eyes: 

"Why are you bowing for me Bella?"

Bellatrix looked at the man who had changed so much within the fourteen hours she had known him. She answered him:

"Master we bow to you because you are our Master now. It is a sign of respect."

Harry raised an eyebrow and then said to them:

"Rise and follow me."

They did so and Harry went into the main hall which was well decorated. Harry walked through it and then walked into another great Hall.

At a far end he made a small podium appear made of black obsidian and a throne materialised upon it. Harry seated himself at the throne and then called all the Death Eaters to the Mansion.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore wasn't happy at the moment. He had been thrown out of Grimmauld Place by the escaped convict and now he needed to find another place which was heavily warded. Suddenly an idea began to form in his mind and Dumbledore apparated to the Potter Mansion but found out that the wards repelled him. He tried again but once again he was repelled. Dumbledore mused out loud: 

"Strange. The wards won't let me through. But I thought that since Harry hadn't claimed the Mansion that it was accessible to me since I control all his assets. Maybe it is because I don't have Potter blood in my veins. But still i can force Sirius to let the Order into grimmauld Place. I might mention to him that i might drop the information about his whereabouts to the nearest Auror in a fit of forgetfullness."

* * *

Harry felt something briefly touch the wards and repelled it with the wards. He watched as numerous Death Eaters apparated inside. They were all staring at him and Harry's face began to twist into a cruel smile. There were some Death Eaters talking and Harry sent a crucio at them and listened to the sweet music of their screams. That got the Death Eaters attention and they all bowed down and Harry got off his throne and was now standing in front of them with a slightly maniacal glint in his red eyes. Then he started to talk: 

"My loyal Death Eaters. Today with the Death of your previous Lord I have called you here for my reign of terror. My name is Harry James Voldemort Potter-Riddle. I have absorbed your Masters soul and thus I have control over you. When you do not serve me I will exact your life as the price for your betrayal!"

The Death Eaters shuddered at their new master's tone. Harry looked at them and continued:

"Tonight is the night that everyone will know that lord Voldemort once again walks the Earth. Tonight we will be going to the Department of Mysteries to pick up something I have gleamed from your former Masters mind. There was a Prophecy about us and I want to know it. Let's go!"

* * *

Then Harry apparated to the Ministry and walked up to the guard who checked the wands of tentering wizards. Harry stuck out his wand and the4 guard scanned it and said: 

"Holly, eleven inches phoenix feather core. Have a nice day at the ministry Sir."

Then the guard looked at the wizard he had been servicing and he paled as he saw the wings and the red eyes. Harry let a cold smirk appear on his face and whispered:

"_Avada Kedavra_"

The guard fell to the floor after the green flash had dimmed and Harry looked at the corpse coldly and strode into the Atrium. Death Eaters appeared all over the Atrium and then spread out and started killing witches and wizards left and right. They didn't even bother putting up a defence as they were surprised. Harry killed them with the wand he had gotten from Voldemort and Harry smirked cruelly as he felt the Death Eaters beginning to feel excited.

* * *

Harry dashed towards the elevator and his Inner Circle followed him. Antonin and the rest of the Inner Circle including Lucius and Bellatrix stood in the elevator which was by now a little cramped by the amount of people in it. Harry pressed the button that would send them to the floor where the Department of Mysteries was. Harry was pressed up against Bellatrix who was being pressed into him by Crabbe whose large form was nearly crushing Malfoy. 

Said person was swearing and cursing the man for being so bulky and nearly crushing him. Harry also said that he was being crushed but he didn't mind it too much and that Malfoy should better shut up or else a long time under Crucio would be his fate when they got back to the Potter Mansion.

* * *

Then the elevator stopped on the floor where the Department of Mysteries was and Crabbe and Goyle got out of the elevator first sand then the rest of the Inner Circle fell to the floor in a heap of robes and flailing limbs. Harry moaned in pain as he felt an arm hit his head and something forced it down into Bellatrix her cleavage. Antonin Dolohov was trying to get away from Malfoy who was laying on top of him and Rastaban Lestrange was between the legs of Malfoy. Rastaban managed to get himself freed from the pile first and then Malfoy got out with his hair fairly messed up and he started to grumble about having to do his hair again. 

Then Antonin got free and Harry got off Bellatrix who was blushing as she had felt the boy's breath on her breasts as he was pressed into her cleavage. Harry wore a strange smile on his face but snapped back to attention within seconds and said:

"Lets go. Malfoy are you alright?"

Lucius nodded and Harry said:

"Fine then. Lets go Gentlemen and Lady."

* * *

They walked through the Department of Mysteries and Harry felt a shudder go through him as he saw the Veil of Death. When they got to the hall of Prophecies Harry searched the shelves until his eyes came to rest on the orb that contained the prophecy about him and Voldemort. 

He read the label and then picked it up and heard the prophecy in his mind. He laughed as the part about the one being marked an equal to the other. He was far more superior then the previous Dark Lord. He would show those weak wizards what the power of the new Dark lord meant. As Harry had absorbed the previous Dark lord his soul he also had the access to the knowledge contained in the man's mind.

Harry started to laugh like a maniac as he saw weak wards on the doors and ripped through them with a small burst of magic. There he saw a force of Aurors and Unspeakables standing looking at him in fear. Harry laughed and flexed his wings a little. Then he sent a Avada Kedavra at an auror and the rest of his Inner Circle followed him systematically taking down Auror after Auror. Harry himself was handling the Unspeakables. He was killing them with bursts of energy which shot out of his wand at his command.

* * *

After all were killed and Lucius had sustained minor burns on his sleeves Harry surveyed the scene. Aurors were laying dead in the hallway. Then he ran towards the Elevator. He was being followed by the Inner Circle and Antonin was mumbling about having to go again in that cramped place with the two big oafs. 

They were once again forced into the small cramped elevator and Harry mumbled something about asking Lucius to have it enlarged by the Ministry.

Harry was pressed up against Antonin who was staring into the red eyes of his Lord.

Antonin Dolohov was not happy to being forced against the man who was his Lord. And the wings that his Lord had were pressed against the wall. They gave a creepy air about the man. Harry looked to be insane to him but he knew not to be deceived by outward appearances. While lord Voldemort also had seemed to be insane the man was capable of executed very cunning plans. Antonin winced as he felt a sore spot on his body being crushed by the big oaf called Oliver Crabbe.

Harry waited until they were at the Atrium again and then he looked upon an almost comical scene. The Order of the Phoenix was fighting against his Death Eaters while being constantly sprayed with something that looked to be chocolate. He identified the person doing it being Sirius and laughed a childish and innocent laugh.

* * *

The Inner Cirlce looked at the scene in front of them. Somehow the fools that made up Dumbledore's Order were being sprayed with chocolate. They heard a laugh which clearly belonged to a child and they looked at their Lord who was amused by the sight. They remembered that this was once the Boy-Who-Lived and that he still was a child. Although being fifteen he had shown them a great deal of maturity when he lead them into the Ministry.

* * *

Sirius Black was being forced to join the Order again by that old meddling coot. Aftrer the Old Man had tried to access the potter Mansion and had failed to do so he had threatened Sirius with being discovered by the Ministry by revealing where he lived to them. Sirius agreed to rejoin the Order again but decided to hinder them a little. And thus he was shooting chocolate from his wand. Thick streams of chocolate came from his wand and it reminded him of what he had once seen in a Muggle movie called Charles in the Chocolate factory. At least that is what he thought the name was. It could be something other then that but he didn't care. Moony had a devilish grin on his face as he suddenly conjured up whipped cream and started shooting it out of his wand.

* * *

By now the opposing Death Eaters were on their knees laughing at the comical sight the Order made to them. Being covered in whipped cream and chocolate made several of the Death Eaters laugh so hard that they forgot to send spells at them. 

Harry was laughing as he watched Tonks trip and land on the chocolate covered floor and sliding over it due to the chocolate. He stepped out of the elevator and said to her as she came to a halt in front of the elevator:

"Let me help you up Miss."

Tonks just grumbled something and accepted the hand. Harry helped her up and said to her:

"You fighting the Death Eaters? Or just watching the Order make a fool out of itself?"

Tonks looked at Harry who had cast some quick charms on him to make him look normal. She didn't notice the Inner Circle standing there but her attention was solely focused on Harry and she said:

"Well Sir we are fighting against the Death Eaters and would appreciate the help. And if you don't mind me asking is there a special someone in your life?"

Harry smirked evilly at Tonks and said:

"Actually there is. Just look behind me and you'll see her."

She took a look behind Harry and then gasped as she saw the entire Inner Circle standing there. Then she looked at Harry again:

"Sir that is You-Know-Who's Inner Circle."

Harry looked at them and said:

"Bella please come forth. We need to talk to little Nymphadora."

Tonks made a strangled noise in her throat and flew at him with the words:

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"

Hsary felt Tonks her weight crash into him and he let himself fall to the floor and then said:

"Oh you like it rough? Just like your aunt always into rough sex. Screams like a banshee I tell you."

* * *

Tonks looked at Harry and Bellatrixand Harry let the charms fall away and she stared into his red eyes. Harry pushed her off him and then stood to his feet. With a quick scourgify he was clean again. Harry lookecd at the woman in front of him and decided to scare her a little. He flicked his wand and suddenly Nymphadora Tonks felt ice dripping off her. Harry got an impish grin on his face as his spell did what it was intended to do. Now Nymphadora Tonks was standing there like a giant Sorbet. Ice was covering her body and chocolate was covering her upper part. A cherry was atop her head. Harry decided to scare her a little and enlarged his tongue and extended it immediately licking off some of the Chocolate.

* * *

Sirius was now focused on his cousin who was being licked off like a giant sorbet. He found it to be amusing as the young lady had been screaming about her name not a few seconds before. The Order was still valiantly trying to send spells at the Death Eaters who had started to fight back a little after having erected a shield and now the Order except for Sirius and Remus were covered in various ice cream flavours. It seems they had taken after their leader as he had transformed Tonks into a Sorbet. While Sirius didn't agree with the Dark side he found it to be very annoying the way Dumbledore was blackmailing him to stay at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Harry was licking off the ice cream off Tonks who stood there under a body bind. He relished in he taste of Chocolate and ice cream. Then he released Tonks from the body binds and said to her: 

"Thanks for the treat Tonks. Glad to know you are a lovely lady. IF you wish there is always some space in my bed if you catch my drift."

* * *

Then Harry went to the Death Eaters sending ice cream and other things at the Order and said: 

"People let's go. Thanks for stopping the Order. Dumblefuck just die would you? It's so hard to just see your prehistoric bones moving so just please die would you? It saves us a lot of time to conquer the world if you'd just walk into a Avada."

Harry sent a daring smirk at the old man who had coloured at the insults. Harry's blood red eyes narrowed at the old man who had manipulated his entire life and said:

"I am Lord Voldemort you muggle-loving fool. No pone will dare cross me again. I have been sleeping for thirteen years but now I am back. Let it be know to the world that Lord Voldemort is back with a vengeance!"

Harry looked at his Inner Circle and said to them:

"You are free for the rest of the day. Please do something useful like killing Muggles or something. It wouldn't be nice if we left the filth live after all they have done to us?"

* * *

The Inner Circle cheered and Apparated out of the Atrium. Harry had lowered the wards on the Atrium for a few seconds. Then he walked through the chocolate littering the floor. 

The Order looked at the Dark lord warily and suddenly found themselves unable to move as the chocolate suddenly hardened and bound them. Kingsley was standing there with a layer of chocolate covering his skin which was undistinguishable from his normal skin colour.

* * *

Harry laughed as the Order struggled to get free of the Chocolate. Some swift chilling charms had made the sticky chocolate harden and as the Order was covered with it, it made for nice chocolate statues. Harry's blood red eyes watched Dumbledore who wasn't covered with Chocolate that much move around while keeping an eye on him. Harry knew that the old fool wouldn't dare sending a Killing curse at him because he might hit someone of the Order. 

Harry arrived where he intended to and stood before his Godfather. Harry's red eyes stared into Sirius his dark eyes. Suddenly a smile came to Harry's face and eh said at a tone most associated with a gentleman:

"Mister Black how nice to see you here today. Would you like to join my Order? I can guarantee that it would give you the freedom you so desire. All that time being cooped up in that dank place has made you want to go out in the open air. I am willing to give you that chance if you were to become one of the Inner Circle. Do you accept my proposal?"

Sirius looked at the red-eyed man who stood before him and had just asked him to join the Dark order AKA the Death Eaters. Sirius thought about what had happened a day ago and came to a decision.

* * *

A new chapter up. Hope you enjoy it. Now come the review answering by your host Demon God of Chaos AKA Pieter Scheeringa. Ladies don't be shy and add me to your MSN messenger list. Look for the address on my profile and please grant me the honour of having such lovely ladies talking to me. 


	3. Back with a Vengeance

**Light Or Darkness?**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter and i wish i would own something of it but alas I must despair that that wretched woman called J. K. Rowling has possession of it and will not relent her control of it. Thus I am not going to court for the rights and such because it would be futile for me to try. Now about this chapter. It will have Sirius answering Harry's question. It doesn't matter whether you liked the previous chapter or not just read it and you'll see what is in it. Have fun reading this and I'll be quick with the update next time.

DARKNESS, CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION FOREVER!

* * *

**Back with a vengeance

* * *

**

Sirius looked like he was thinking about the offer. Dumbledore concentrated and the magical binds of the Order pendant took place. With that no Order member dared cross over to the Dark or they would suffer great pains.

Sirius found the pendant around his neck beginning to get warmer and warmer until he couldn't stand it anymore. He felt something take possession of his spirit and take over his mouth:

"I must decline you foul being. I will never serve you, you half-blood!"

* * *

Harry was insulted by it but he noticed Sirius clutched a pendant in the shape of a Phoenix. Then with a look at Dumbledore it all clicked in Harry's mind. Dumbledore was somehow controlling Sirius. Dumbledore wouldn't like to have to move to Hogwarts with his petty little order when he had a headquarters which was guarded by ancient magics that lay on Grimmauld Place. So that is why his Godfather was holding the pendant.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore smirked as he got control of Sirius his spirit thanks to the mild imperious spell performed on the pendant. If he could save a person from going Dark or endanger the Order then no curse was too bad to help. Even if it meant controlling Sirius it would help immensely if the Order were to stay at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Harry felt his natural pranking instinct rear its head and suddenly there stood Dumbledore dressed in Death Eater robes with a turban on his head. The Order members who remembered Quirrel stood surprised and the rest who didn't just stared. The headmaster stuttered: 

"T-t-tom I-I- s-s-shall n-never let you take over the wizarding world."

Dumblefuck had somehow reversed the charm on his voice and stared defiantly at Harry. Harry just shrugged and said:

"Why would I even bother with you, you old goat fuck. I can conquer the world with my Death Eaters alone and you'll only be a pesky fly in my crusade to bring the wizarding race to supremacy"

* * *

Dumbledore stood stunned as Harry made his vision clear to the old dumb goat whore AKA Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore. Harry looked at the old man and then walked out of the Atrium leaving behind the Order looking at his departure. Then suddenly a gigantic flood of whipped cream came from the Fountain of Magical brethren and covered everyone including Sirius. Blood red eyes watched the reaction and gave a small hint of mirth.

* * *

Harry felt the soul of Voldemort struggle to get free from its prison. He tightened the leash on the soul and was happy to notice that the man had given up his futile struggles. Harry felt moiré content with knowing that the Dark lord was struggling to regain freedom then have the Dark lord keep quiet. Quietness could only mean that the soul was planning something that had to do with gaining freedom and that was one thing that Harry couldn't allow. Then all the knowledge of the man would be lost to him.

* * *

Harry apparated into his mansion and sat in his throne. Then he conjured a book about difficult transformations and began to read it. Harry heard movement in the room but didn't pay much attention to it. He looked up after a cough was heard by him and saw Bellatrix and the rest of the Inner Circle standing there. It was Antonin who spoke first: 

"Milord we have made several pictures of the recent raid on the Ministry and we need your permission to show them to the younger recruits as to provide them with information about the order."

* * *

Harry summoned the pictures to him with Voldemort's wand and looked at them. One was of him licking Tonks and one was of the Order being covered with Chocolate sauce. Blood red uniforms of the Order were covered with chocolate and that made Harry happy. He summoned up a small bar of chocolate and began to eat it as he craved some sweet taste in his mouth. The chocolate tasted sweet in his mouth. Harry's blood red eyes looked at the Inner Circle and said: 

"Alright you can show them to the lesser Death Eaters. Also tell them that they will have to act like deranged murderers every time we go out on a raid or else our image will be damaged. I want to be known as a maniac who stops at nothing. As for the next target I have a nice muggle neighbourhood in mind where some of the most disgusting Muggles live."

* * *

The Inner Circle nodded and Crabbe was sent off to distribute the pictures to the lesser Death Eaters. Harry suddenly gained a haunted look and his eyes turned bottle green again. The Inner Circle members didn't know what to do. Their Lord looked vulnerable as his head slumped to lie on his chest, his eyes downcast. 

Harry remembered what his Uncle had done to him and he remembered the harsh beating he had received when returning from Hogwarts. He hadn't said anything to the order about it because he feared for his uncle to become even harsher. He curled up in his chair and started mumbling silent bits of the things that had happened.

* * *

By now the Inner Circle was close to breaking into panic as their Master had curled into a ball and was murmuring quiet words which weren't heard by them. Antonin was the first to take some action. Nodding to Bellatrix he grabbed Harry's shoulder forcefully and watched as the boy thrashed as if forcing off some assailant. 

Harry felt strong hands grabbing his shoulder and he jerked to get free. He was back in privet Drive and being assaulted by Vernon again. He felt the man grabbing his shoulders as to keep him in one place. Harry anticipated hearing a belt being unwrapped from the man's waist but when none came he trashed even more anticipation his pants being ripped off. He screamed:

"UNCLE VERNON PLEASE NO!"

* * *

Antonin had held the boy who was still trashing in a grip that made Harry not move an inch. Bellatrix had her arms around Harry's waist as to keep his lower body still. Then Harry cried out in a voice filled with fear and anguish: 

"PLEASE UNCLE VERNON NO!"

Antonin and Bellatrix cringed at the shout.

Harry felt the arms still holding him down and once again he screamed:

"I'LL BE A GOOD BOY UNCLE VERNON. PLEASE DON'T USE THE BELT ON ME AGAIN. I'LL BE A GOOD BOY I PROMISE!"

Then Harry thrashed even harder and he vfelt the hands encircling his waist releasing his waist and heard a crash as if something hit a hard floor.

Bellatrix heard her master scream out again:

"I'LL BE A GOOD BOY UNCLE VERNON. PLEASE DON'T USE THE BELT ON ME AGAIN. I'LL BE A GOOD BOY I PROMISE!"

Then he increased his movements and she felt herself being launched away from Harry. She landed on the floor with a loud crash and accidentally knocked over some chairs that stood in the hall.

* * *

Antonin didn't feel it when Harry had thrown off Bellatrix all he could think of was what Harry had said: About somebody called Vernon having to stop using a belt on him. Harry began his quest to get free again and Antonin held Harry with his iron grip.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had beenclose topanic as his Master began to convulse and scream. He managed to pierce the screams together and in a voice totally uncharacteristic for him he said: 

"Antonin the boy was abused by someone. Keep holding him and I'll help. Come on Rookwood help and we might be able to get some more torturing in for today. I am raring to get some piece of the people that did this to the master."

Then Rookwood and Lucius began to try and keep Harry still. Harry still wriggled and once again screamed:

"PLEASE UNCLE NOT THERE. PLEASE UNCLE IM STILL SORE. NOOO!"

Then an anguished cry full of hopelessness came from Harry and he fell silent.

* * *

Harry felt the hands on him and thought back to the day that his uncle came into his room. He remembered that his Uncle had been drinking and when his uncle had tied him to the bed he had anticipated another beating, but no this time he was kissed by his uncle in various places. Then Vernon started to unbuckle his belt and Harry feared that he would have to be whipped again. Then the beefy man's pant's fell off his waist and he ripped off Harry's pants. Harry lay there quaking as he got an idea what his uncle was about to do., he tried to resist but then his Uncle had already penetrated him. 

Harry whimpered at the pain. He felt it deep inside him and he felt revulsion. Then the bulky form of his uncle shuddered and Harry felt something in his ass. Then Harry screamed:

"PLEASE UNCLE! PLEASE JUST LET ME GO! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THAT?"

His uncle had just grunted something that sounded like: You are just a freak. Then he had once again penetrated Harry and Harry screamed again:

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS UNCLE? WHY DID YOU?"

Harry had screamed those sentences aloud for the Inner Circle to hear. By now most of them were trying to get their Lord to come back to them and stop from being in his memories.

Antonin looked at Bella and said:

"You try reading his memories with Legilimency. You are the only one who has reasonable control about it. Search in his mind what the hell happened to him! Come on do it!"

* * *

Bellatrix did so and she stared into the green eyes of her Lord and Master. She focused some of her magic and said: 

"_Legilimens_"

And suddenly she was being pulled into Harry's memories and watched them play in front of her. She was powerless to stop the memories. She watched the beatings he took by his uncle and the rest of his family. She watched as he was constantly belittled at any instance he was with his relatives. She also learned that they lived at privet Drive No. 4. She took note of the address and filed it away for later use. She watched as the beatings grew more violent. She watched as nobody noticed that the quiet boy was being abused. None of the neighbours would notice because Harry was just the criminal to them. They never noticed that he was a silent boy who longed for any sort of affection. She delved deeper and deeper into Harry's mind and she found hidden memories. She found images of Vernon raping Harry.

* * *

Antonin watched as the only female member of Lord Voldemort's Inner Circle grew paler and paler until he could see the veins that littered her skin. Suddenly she began to thrown up with her eyes still gazing into Harry's. She threw up until there was nothing to throw up anymore.

* * *

Bellatrix watched as Harry's uncle systematically abused Harry and raped the poor boy until he was nothing but a fuck-toy for his uncle. Harry just laid on his bed not caring in the least for whatever happened and did reply to the owls that cam e when Vernon ordered it. When Harry had been picked upo by the order there had been a moment where the abuse almost had been discovered but Haryr managed to do a wandless glamour spell. If Remus were to have helped Harry pack then the werewolf would have smelled the blood that hung thick in the air. But it was her clumsy cousin who helped Harry pack and she noticed Harry smiling at the chance to get out of there. She didn't like it too much that he had nearly expelled by the Ministry of fuckups and didn't seem to care if the boys' cousin had nearly been killed by the Dementors. She only saw what trials Harry had gone through when he was just a small boy. She watched the memory of Tom Riddle proclaim that they were so much alike in every aspect and she had to agree with Tom Riddle because it was true. Both had grown up unloved and abused. Tom had turned bitter towards Muggles and it seemed Harry had also turned Dark by it.

* * *

She delved deeper into the memories and noticed that several portrayed the Lord she had previously served in it. It seemed like those were repressed memories. Then she got to a place where there was a cold and dark aura that hung in the air. She knew it was no memory but something else. The darkness seemed to creep closer and closer until it almost enveloped her. Then suddenly there was a silhouette of someone that appeared. In a voice full of dark intentions the man said: 

"You'll do fine."

Bellatrix looked at the silhouette and said:

"Who are you and what are you doing in My Master's mind?"

* * *

The silhouette became clear and a man of about twenty stood there looking at Bellatrix. Red eyes were boring into her violet ones and a smile was on his face: 

"Can't you see it Bella? I have been here always. I have been the darkness that stalks the night in Harry's mind. I have been repressed all those years back by that fool. First Edward Potter, then James Potter and finally I am free. Finally I will have my vengeance. Harry is me and I am Harry. There is a connection between us that even Tom Riddle couldn't break. He died when he tried to kill us. We just delayed his dieing by making him live as a spirit to give us some sort of challenge. And now the old fool will see what he has done. He will reap what he has sown so long ago. He will taste the Darkness and be smothered in it."

Then the evil looking Harry looked at her and said:

"Bella you are exactly what I am looking for. You have a great talent for the Dark Arts. If we were to be together We shall triumph over Dumbledore and his puny little Order. Do you accept this proposal Bella or are you willing to think it over for a few moments. While my body has gone into convulsions and I have faced my worst memories the Darkness will, once again spread over the world. Cities will be razed and the Muggles shall fear the name Voldemort. Darkness shall spread over the wizarding world first and then over the Muggle world. He who takes possession of the one who is the most powerful shall rule all. That is once said by the great Dark Lord Maliachi Luciferear before my time. He was once a great wizard but was betrayed by all. His eyes became blood red and he created me. The Dark part of every ones soul shall never be locked away for it is essential that anyone have a good balance of good and evil within. One that turns evil shall never accumulate the power of the Darkness. One who has power sealed for decades within his body and then is given to its son and then sealed it shall grow."

* * *

The evil in Harry's soul began to laugh and the darkness around him increased. Bellatrix shivered as she found the Darkness beginning to grow around her. She felt it briefly touch her skin and she saw the evil in its true form. It had two red eyes and a hazy form as if it had no real body. The red eyes bored into her soul and she felt herself being stripped apart and put together under the crimson gaze.

* * *

Harry felt something briefly touch his memories and paid it no mind. Darkness started to form around him as he desperately tried to contain his feelings that radiated fear of his uncle.

* * *

In the real world the earth began to shake as energy collected. Lucius was one of the first to leave their Lords presence and he felt the energy collect in his Lords body. He felt it trickle into his skin and suddenly he felt the desire to go out and torture people. Harry had regained consciousness and was looking at Bellatrix with his now crimson eyes.

* * *

Bellatrix escaped from the vestiges of Harry's soul with her sanity intact. She had felt and seen all that had happened to Harry in a matter of seconds and frankly it scared her. How could such a kid go through so much and still remain sane through it all. If she were in his place she would have killed herself long ago.

* * *

Harry watched as he saw Bellatrix had thrown up all over herself. With a quick wave of Voldemorts wand the mess was gone and she was dressed in a normal evening gown.

* * *

Antonin looked at his Lord and Harry said: 

"Antonin look in my eyes and use Legilmency on me. I shall show you what I went through. It is up to you to tell the rest of the Inner Circle. It would explain my little episode I had."

Antonin did so and found himself in a rush of memories. It portrayed the life Harry had lived and the betrayal he had went through at the hands of Dumbledore who sent him back to the damned place over and over again. Harry showed Antonin the abuse at the hands of the Dursleys and he watched with satisfaction as the man started to feel hatred towards the Dursleys.

When Antonin withdrew from his Master's mind Harry looked at them and said:

"I am going to get some rest. Tell them and then you are dismissed to your quarters. Get some sleep because tomorrow will be a busy day. There is a lot of planning to be done."

* * *

Bellatrix looked as Harry began to stand up and when he stood shakily she moved in to assist him. Harry accepted her help with something akin to gratefulness on his face and together they walked off to find the Master bedroom in the Potter mansion. 

Bellatrix watched as the man who she had come to know as highly charismatic and as her Lord tried to stand up. He was so different of what she had first thought him to be. She had thought that Harry potter had the perfect home-life but she was proven wrong. He was being abused by his muggle family. It made her sad as she had gleamed the truth from his mind. The dark presence had been scaring her a little but she had realised that it was Harry's dark side which had finally come out.

They finally reached their destination and Harry was half carried through the door as he was too weak to support himself anymore. She dragged him to the bed which was surprisingly in a dark green colour and she put him on the bed.

* * *

Harry felt himself being sleepy. He faintly saw a blur which was clothed in black and he grabbed it. It made a sound which looked like a gasp of some sort. A female sound he faintly registered. Then he opened his eyes a little and could make out a thin face framed by beautiful black hair. He dragged her towards him and he could smell her scent. It smelled like exhaustion combined with a small tinge of Dark Arts. Harry liked it and opened his eyes fully only to look into the violet ones of Bellatrix.

* * *

Bellatrix gasped as she felt an arm grab her. She looked at the man she was dragging into bed and then was drawn towards him by the same arm. She saw two red eyes look into her eyes and then a kiss was given to her by lips that were as soft as the feathers of a snidget.

* * *

Harry felt the scent overtake his senses and before he knew it he had kissed the woman on the lips. He could feel her lips. They were so heavenly that he could kiss them forever. Harry felt his body beginning to adjust and without making a sound his wings retreated into his back. Now there lay Harry potter dressed in robes as black as night with Bellatrix Black curled up next to him.

* * *

Harry began to undress himself as he did whenever he was staying in the Gryffindor dorms at Hogwarts. First the upper part of the robes went off giving the woman next to him a good look at the muscles that were on his c hest and at the scars that littered his back and chest.

* * *

Bellatrix looked at the muscles that the man next to her possessed and she remembered something about Harry being a Seeker for Gryffindor. She saw the scars that lined his back and she gasped as she saw a deep cut that wasn't really healed well. She muttered a quiet spell and the wound closed itself. 

Then the lower part of the robes came off and she gave a small sound of surprise. She really didn't notice that he was that large in the memories he had shown her. This was going to be a very long night. But it would be fun. Well not if she forgot to cast that anti-pregnancy spell. She muttered a few words and a pale blue glow enveloped her and then dissipated into her skin.

The rest of the night was filled with sounds of two people joined an amorous activities.

* * *

Grimmauld Place was buzzing with people. They were talking about what Lord Voldemort had done to them in the ministry and how he had insulted Dumbledore. They were surprised that the man had gained two wings but that was dismissed as a ritual gone wrong. They were talking about new things to defeat the crazed maniac. Remus and Sirius sneaked away from the order. Sirius got to his room unnoticed and Remus came in after a few minutes of having assured that no people were following them. Sirius looked at his old comrade and said: 

"Remus I think there must be a specific reason for Dumbledore not being able to get into the Potter Mansion. Shall we take the portkey James had provided for us to get into the master bedroom tomorrow? I wonder who is taking care of the house because there must be someone that holds the wards and keeps Dumbledore out."

The Marauder looked at his animagus friend and said:

"I don't know Sirius. Dumbledore might not have been accepted by the wards because he was not of potter blood. The fact that the portkey still is in our possession gives us an advantage over Dumbledore. But you have a point. Let's go tomorrow to the Potter Mansion."

* * *

Sirius nodded and went downstairs where Ron was loudly talking about how Harry had betrayed them all. And Hermione was ranting about house elf rights. Sirius got a look on his face and summoned Kreacher to him and said to the half-insane house-elf: 

"Kreacher go and pester the bushy haired lady who says things about how house-elves should be freed. Do things to her but don't harm her too much. She can still be useful to us."

Then Ron said something about how Harry should have drowned in the lake in Fourth Yearand Sirius added:

"Kreacher I want you to pull out all the stops and teach the redheaded loudmouthed brat a lesson he won't soon forget. Tie the two of them together or something or use some things of the attic on them but don't so them permanent harm."

* * *

The maniacal house-elf grinned and said: 

"It will be done Master. Kreacher is happy Master finally gets a clue and starts doing cruel things to blood traitors."

Suddenly Hermione was dressed in an outfit one of the most worn out hookers would be envious of. A VERY short miniskirt which practically showed off her pussy for all to see, a top that was see-through and lots of make-up on her face.

Ron was even worse. He was wearing the same but then a little bit different. Apparently it was very tightbecause everyone could see a very strained look on his face. He wore the same miniskirt but with panties on this time. It wouldn't do to give everyone nightmares for a few months after all.

* * *

Sirius was the first to burst into laughter. Suddenly there was a chain around Severus his neck which said: 

"I'm da Pimpmeister!"

Severus his robes were changed into a Pimp outfit with a hat with a large green feather on it. A suit with blue zebra stripes was worn by the greasy man and a cane was in his hands. On top of the cane was a glittering diamond.

* * *

Tonks was now wearing an outfit which was essentially the same like Hermione and Ron's but she had another modification on it. The miniskirt was longer and the top part covered her stomach. There was a chain with a Dark Mark on it around her neck which said: 

"Property of the Dark lord! Stay away or I'll kill you!"

Tonks actually liked it and she made a little circle to show off what she was wearing. The Order were staring with dumb looks at the strangely dressed people.

* * *

Then a pop was heard and the members of the Order changed into chickens. Kreacher appeared next to Sirius who was laughing his ass off at the sight. Severus was looking at the two 'hookers' and was fondling his cane. 

Then words appeared in the air:

"This prank was provided by: Padfoot and Moony. All the rights go to them as well as to Kreacher!"

The Order of Chickens stared at Sirius who was looking at them with tears rolling down his cheeks. Kreacher was smiling grimly and Sirius said to the elf after having calmed down a little:

"That was absolutely wonderful Kreacher. Remember to give you some more work to do. That would cheer you up wouldn't it?"

* * *

Kreacher gave a small cheer and then went to work and started cleaning the room of all the dust. Remus was laughing as he entered the room and saw Severus standing there.

* * *

Tonks was looking at Severus and said: 

"Sevvie you know where the Dark lord is at the moment? I have a sudden urge to go and give him the fucking of a lifetime."

Severus coloured and began to stammer that he didn't know where the Dark lord was at the moment. Sirius asked them to come to his room in a few minutes. They both said yes and Sirius stepped out of the room. He gave the portrait of his mother a glance and saw the old woman staring at him with a smile on her face and he said:

"Why are you smiling like that Mother? Shouldn't you be screaming about how the mudbloods defile your place and all that stuff?"

Cassarria Black looked from her portrait at her son and said:

"Well Sirius it seems you have chosen to become a loyal follower of the Dark lord. I support you as your mother in your decision and I will also allow you back on the family tree. As for why I am not screaming at you anymore it is because you have proven to be delightfully evil in the prank you just pulled."

Sirius looked at his mother and said:

"I am going to bed mum. Good night."

Cassarria looked at her son and said:

"Good Night Siri. Have pleasant dreams. Should I send up Kreacher with some Firewhiskey to get you to sleep better?"

Sirius smiled at his mother and said:

"You could do that mum. I would like a glass of Firewhiskey to get to sleep faster."

* * *

Then Sirius went upstairs to his room with Remus in tow and waited for the pair of guests to arrive. Within a few minutes the still Pimped Severus and the whorishly dressed Tonks appeared in the room. Severus wasn't scowling for the first time. No there was a creepy smile on his face while Tonks was giggling uncontrollably. Sirius looked at the pair and said: 

"Listen you two. Calm down and I'll tell you what I am about to do."

* * *

The metamorphmagus managed to calm down after having laughed herself silly and Severus having explained what so funny was. It seems that Ron had tried to get to Snape for making a snide comment and had gotten tangled up in the pumps that he had been wearing. Then he had fallen directly on the old and greying chicken that sat there with a pensive look on his face. Then Ron had landed directly into a puddle of goo that had been thrown there by Kreacher. The slime covered Ron had tried to have Hermione help him up but that only got Hermione under the slime too. They looked like some horror movie rejects.

* * *

Sirius told them about the portkey and how he and Remus would use it tomorrow. Then Remus asked them if they wanted to join them in going to the potter mansion. Tonks agreed rapidly because she wanted to see the Potter property because she had been impressed by the maturity Harry had shown her when they were leaving Privet Drive no. 4. and because she was interested where the family of the Boy-Who-Lived has lived for decades. 

Snape just went out of curiosity. He wanted to see what James Potter had owned. Sirius asked them to be in this room at ten o'clock in the morning. When asked by Severus about when the outfit would go away Sirius shrugged and said:

"You should wear it Severus. While I don't always agreed with your dress code I must say it looks good on you. Its something else then the black robes you wear all the time. Do you want to keep the outfit,cousin?"

* * *

Tonks nodded and said: 

"Yea it looks kinda cool on me. And whaddya know, I might even get a boyfriend with this look."

Sirius, Severus and Remus all raised an eyebrow and said:

"Why haven't you gotten a boyfriend?"

Then they looked at each other and burst into laughter. Tonks looked at thema and said:

"They all wanted me to change into someone else for their amusement. The only one who hasn't asked me to become someone else is Harry and he is the only one who has seen further then my normal image. Sometimes I think about how cute he looks when he has his hair all messed up. You just want to have your hands run through that hair and mess it up even further."

* * *

Severus gave a cough and Tonks stopped talking and flushed a bright red. Not only her cheeks but her entire skin became a bright red. 

Sirius teased her some about her fascination with his godson and then said that it was getting late and that they should all head to bed. Kreacher appeared with a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hands and gave it to Sirius who grabbed the bottle and took several large gulps out of it and then got into bed and descended into the land of dreams.

* * *

A new chapter done within a relative short time. I hope you all like it because I worked on it for an entire day. Granted I was distracted a lot during it but I hope I get a lot of good reviews on this one. I noticed I get inspiration in short bursts and thus my chapters will sometimes be short and sometimes be long. I hope you all will remain true to me and give me lots of reviews. And if any females are reading this: I am single, 17 years old, live in the Netherlands, am still in high school whatever you call it in some other country. Look for my email address on my profile and if you add me to your messenger I will be very happy. 


	4. Visit and the Vengeance of a Dark Lord

**Light or Darkness?**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter and I will immediately deny any connection between my work and J.K Rowling's. I am using the characters of them but I am making my own version. I am also denying to have any connections with Al-Quada or with any other terrorist group. I find them to be damaging to society and they must be eliminated from this world. They damage the planet. Also there will be Pimpmeister Severus in this chapter. He will meet the two whores again and Tonks will finally get to sleep in the same bed as Harry!

**

* * *

Visit and the Vengeance of the Dark Lord

* * *

**

Harry awoke to a sound of a person screaming and he blurrily looked as a blur fell to the floor. He remembered what he had done the last night and felt that he would have to at least try to wake up Bella. He tried to grab his glasses but Bella was in the way. He looked at the curves of her smooth body and then looked around the room. He had temporarily forgotten that his eyesight could be sharpened with magic and he could clearly spot a small imperfection in the wall. He looked around the room to look upon the strangest assortment of people lying on the floor. Sirius was lying on his belly with a struggling Severus Snape on top of him. Tonks was lying somewhere to the side with her short skirt being totally flipped upwards exposing her underwear for all to see. Harry briefly pause d at what he saw then checked her hair colour and mentally said that pink and black didn't really mix well.

Harry just sighed and waited for the people to get up. Sirius was growling death threats to Severus and Harry noticed that a certain werewolf was trying to get up from where he had landed. Harry guessed they had taken a portkey here and the wards had accepted them as they recognised them as friends. Harry wasn't really sure why Professor Snape was here but he figured that the man would explain in due time. Remus Lupin was currently trying to get away from the person that was on top of him and he had to remove a certain boot out of his hair. What he saw when he looked upwards shocked him slightly. It was a shocking pink thong. Remus didn't want to think about it anymore and removed the body away from him and watched as Tonks sailed through the air to crash against the wall. Remus got up and stared at the people lying in the bed. That was one scene he didn't ever think to see. Harry being cuddled by a woman with long black hair and said man looking at him with a curious look in his eyes.

Harry stared at the werewolf who was looking at them with shock visible in his eyes. Harry just shrugged and mouthed:

"Don't wake her up!"

* * *

Remus complied and quietly got Severus off Sirius. When Severus his Pimpmeister clothes came into view Harry had to stifle his laughter so he wouldn't wake Bella up. It would be a shame if she knew several people were staring at her. Harry's forest green eyes looked at the people as they got up. Sirius stared with awe at the woman in bed with Harry but he kept quiet at Harry's urgent reminder that she was still asleep. Tonks was just wishing it was her with harry in the bed and Harry just winked at her mentally replied to her: 

"You'll get your turn. Can't wait to just have a go at me. You sure you can handle me?"

* * *

Harry looked as the Metamorphmagus looked at him with an inquisitive look in her eyes. When Severus finally stopped muttering death threats e looked at the bed only to faint as he saw one of Lord Voldemorts most dangerous Death Eaters lying next to Harry sleeping while Harry was being cuddled by her. Bellatrix had built quite a reputation for herself as she was reputed to be one of the best at casting the Cruciatus curse. Severus just sank to the fdloor. Harry looked at Bellatrix as she mumbled: 

"Hi Harry. You up for another round?"

She got up and looked at her lover. Harry just smiled at her and sad:

"Just look around. And keep the covers on please. I wouldn't want my lovely Vixen get a cold just by not being all covered up. I would miss you if you ever became sick."

Sirius was the first to speak:

"Harry how the hell did you managed to land her in your bed? She is extremely picky about who she associated with and you actually have made her to go and have sex with you. Moony I owe you a Galleon."

Harry looked at the two Marauders and said:

"Did you bet about something?"

Sirius grinned and said:

"Yes Me and Moony had bet that you would lose your virginity before your sixteenth birthday and we made another bet that if Bella ever got caught in bed with a Potter that I would pay him a hefty sum of Galleons for winning the bet. And now it seems that Bella has slept with you that he wins the bet. Damn you Bella how could you just go and sleep with my godson? I had guessed that you would remain faithful to your husband forever in some homage to the purebloods or something."

Beklla ust looked at her cousin and replied in a voice that remembered them of Miss Black:

"Well dear cousin of mine if you did know what Harry has accomplished already then you would know that he is just extremely capable of satisfying a woman like me."

Harry put in his two cents:

"You mean Nympho like me Bella. I seem to recall that you were tired out somewhere after the sixtieth session we had. When I covered you with the chocolate and whipped cream and then…"

A hand was fiercely placed over his mouth to prevent him from making more comments about what they had done the night before. Severus had turned an amusing shade of white at the revelation that the bitch of the Inner Circle had sex with the son of his worst rival:

"The next thing you are going to tell us is that you are a Dark lord or something farfetched like that."

Harry just smiled at the man and let his eyes turn blood red and Harry watched as Severus nearly collapsed in fear. To add to the red eyes Harry spoke:

"Well Severus my full name is Harry James Voldemort Potter-Riddle. I have absorbed your previous Lord and all I can say is that he is putting up a fight within. Tonight we are going to do something about the Muggle populace. We are going to thin out a suburb of London a little and we are going to start with Surrey. Would you like to be present Severus or shall I get another of the Inner Circle to come in your place. Remember the oath you took when you joined me. Remember that you swore to hate all the muggles and repay them for their ruining of the wizarding blood. Even the blood traitors can't see that they are polluting the gene pool. Magic must be reserved for magical people and not for some half-breeds."

Harry got out of bed and began to dress himself. He ushered them out of the room with the excuse that he had to go and change and a few minutes passed and they could hear screams coming from within the door. Harry was screaming about something but Bella interrupted it by casting a silencing spell. A few minutes later the door opened to let out Harry being supported by Bellatrix.

* * *

Harry felt a searing pain go through him and he knew that that was the work of Tom Marvolo Riddle. It seemed the bastard would once again try to get his body. Harry resisted the soul from taking over his body and he blamed himself for his carelessness. Blood red eyes turned green for a second and the evil within Harry's soul tried to contain tom Marvolo Riddle. It did a terrific job because the previous Dark lord screamed in agony as he was once again forced back into the dank place where souls were kept. Harry's blood red eyes became that colour at last and he dressed himself while taking off the silencing spell Bellatrix had put him under and thanked her before helping her dress and get a good feel of her breasts.

* * *

They stepped outside and looked as Remus Lupin was talking to Severus about the changes in Harry. Harry just got their attention by making a small thunderclap sound and as the attention was on him he led them to the throne room and sat down on his throne. He summoned the Inner Circle and as they all arrived introductions were made and Harry found out that Severus Snape was renown throughout the world as the creator of the wolfsbane potion. 

Harry told them about his plans to have some revenge upon the Muggles that the old fool sent him to live with and this proposal was greeted by cheering from the Inner Circle. Dolohov. Malfoy and Macnair cheered the loudest. They all apparated away to Privet Drive. Harry summoned the rest of the Death Eaters and they all apparated to Privet Drive to bow before their Lord. Harry watched as they bowed to him and he spoke:

"My Death Eaters today is the day we will rid the world of it's filth. I was abused in my youth and was forced to do terrible labour for the Muggles. Now let them reap what they have sowed."

* * *

Harry walked through the rows of Death Eaters and then knocked on the door that led to privet Drive no. 4. It was opened by a large and beefy man who had a large moustache. Walden Macnair growled as he saw the muggle. Peter Pettigrew looked at the boy he had been saved by in the boy's third year. The blond haired man squeaked as he saw the muggle and made the transformation into his rat form. He sneaked past the fat man as he was talked to AKA threatened to be killed by Harry. He walked through the house as a tiny mouse. He came upon a kitchen and suddenly sound came in the air as a scream rang through the house. Peter saw two thin legs and looked up to look in the boniest face he had ever seen. He transformed back into a man and cast Avada Kedavra on the woman who irritated him. 

Harry was enjoying himself as Uncle Vernon paled immensely as he saw the men and women in black robes with white masks. Harry's red eyes began to narrow as he saw the fat muggle try to get away. Harry said:

"Walden, Antonin and Lucius he is all yours. Leave him alive though. I want to play with him for a while."

Then the screams of Vernon Dursley were heard through the cold night air. Harry laughed as he heard the delicious screams echo into his ears and watched as the people of Privet Drive came out of their homes to see whatever was happening and who was screaming. They were immediately tortured as the Death eaters began to send Crucio and other Dark spells at them.

* * *

Remus and the rest stood out while wearing their robes and Severus scowled as a muggle tried to shoot him with a pathetic revolver. A quick killing curse was enough to kill the man. Harry gave Severus a small smirk and then continued watching his uncle get tortured. The guests were looking at the screen with horror written all over their faces. Harry's blood red eyes gained a cruel glint in them and Harry drew a knife and after commanding Lucius, Antonin and Walden to stop torturing Harry slowly dragged the knife over his uncle's skin leaving behind a long deep gash where the knife had penetrated the skin. Harry's red eyes glowed in glee as his uncle struggled against the bounds. With a small wave of Voldemort's wand the pants became undone and Harry began to slowly castrate his uncle making sure he didn't faint. Some of the women present fainted at the sight of their master castrating a muggle but some remained among the conscious and watched as Harry slowly ripped away the man's reproductive organs. Then Harry said: 

"Time to die now Uncle. I have had my fun. May you find rest wherever you go in Hell! I'll come there anyways."

Then Harry grabbed the hilt of the knife and he drove the knife deep in his uncle's forehead immediately killing the man as the brains were pierced by the cold steel. Harry watched as blood poured from the man's forehead. Harry laughed as he looked at the fat corpse and heard faint cracks all over Privet Derive and heard curses being yelled by his Death Eaters.

Blood red eyes looked through the window and saw Aurors duelling with his Death eaters. A smile made its way to his face and he walked outside and started ripping apart aurors by using his claws and making their blood boil in their veins. Harry found himself beginning to like the blood splattering all over him and felt the darkness within his soul urging him to go and kill all people in the area. He complied with the savage feelings and then looked at what remained of the aurors. With a crazed maniacal look on his face he made his way to them and started ripping them apart with his bare hands.

* * *

When he had finished he was totally covered in blood. Then more aurors popped into the area and Harry started to rip through their bodies and made their blood flow through the street. In Harry's mind the darkness cheered and kicked Tom in the shins. Blood red eyes focused as they saw Amelia Bones and a few unspeakables apparating in and Harry stopped slaughtering people and said: 

"So Miss Bones dares to appear on the battlefield herself surrounded by some of the Ministry's best Unspeakables. Now face my wrath Amelia! Face the wrath of Lord Voldemort!"

Amelia Bones her face looked at Harry's face and an expression of fear came over her face. Harry just grinned and then began killing the Unspeakables by sending vicious bonedissolving curses at them. His Death Eaters started killing them too and the Unspeakables were dead within a minute.

Only Amelia remained and she stared defiantly at Harry:

"You'll never get away with this Tom! The Order will stop you."

Harry laughed and said:

"The Order can go fuck itself. No matter what I do they always find something that they can do to make my life hell. Now it is my turn to strike back. Look at my forehead Amelia and see who you are talking to."

Amelia looked at Harry's forehead and gasped as she saw the lightening bolt scar glowing black. Harry chuckled as she screamed:

"Potter how dare you join the Dark lord! You should have had your soul sucked out by a Dementor you fiend!"

Harry looked at the screaming woman and said:

"But that is entirely your fault dear Amelia. The only thing that is wrong is that you seem to be making a large mistake. The entire wizarding world will pay. First Voldemort has paid the price now the rest of you fucking bastards will die!"

Then he grabbed her by the throat and pressed his lips to her mouth and sucked out her soul. Then he threw away the body and incinerated the soulless body while gaining all of Amelia Bones her memories and information her soul contained.

Then Harry looked at his loyal followers and said:

"Today is the day that we will rule the world. Tonight is the night we will make our mark in history. Tonight we will attack the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix!"

The Death Eaters cheered and Harry sent them off to their houses to go and prepare for the battle. He sent Sirius and Severus and Tonks back to Grimmauld Place. Then he sent a spiral of fire all around him and like a shockwave it went at the houses toasting anyone alive within. Harry laughed as he saw the entire neighbourhood burning and apparated back to his Mansion.

* * *

When Sirius appeared they were immediately questioned where they had been and Severus just sneered and Sirius just shouted: 

"KREACHER DO ITNOW!"

Then the Order was transformed into Chickens once again and this time the entire female part of the order excluding Mcgonagall was stripping off their clothes to the great horror of the male part. Well Tonks wasn't taking off her clothes but seeing Molly Weasley naked made Severus feel faint and sick. When they nearly pounced on Severus the man had enough he apparated into his room and barricaded the door. He heard numerous people come to stand in front of his door and he layered it with wards to keep people out. Female voices came trough the door:

"Come on Sevvie let us in. we'll make you feel really good. Come on Sev let us in and I'll even give you a Blowjob!"

Severus gasped as the last proposal was made by Molly. He gulped and decided that being away was a better choice then being here and get groped by women. With a crack he apparated away.

Tonks her outfit had decreased in what it covered. Now it barely was enough to preserve her modesty and she sank into a chair directly sitting on a large rooster with black feathers and a golden ring around its neck.

Sirius was now dressed in a Pimpmeister outfit but his was different. It was in black and had a obsidian chain with:

"I am da Pimpmeister"

Remus had cracked up and hadn't noticed that he had transformed into a giant puppy. He barked until he saw his fluffy tail wagging and started chasing it what set loose a bout of laughter from Sirius. Two whorishly dressed people stood in the room. One was obviously female with bushy hair and a see-through top which essentially showed her entire body.

The male was dressed in a BDSM outfit with whips and chains hanging on a belt. Ron had a gag ball in his mouth and a dildo in his ass. He moaned in pain through the gag ball and fainted due to the pain of having shoved something in his pompous ass.

* * *

Sirius snapped a few pictures and then looked for something else to do. In the meanwhile Tonks had apparated over to the Potter Mansion and was now waiting in Harry's bedroom for him and her aunt to return. She didn't have to wait long as the sounds of a couple were heard and the pair came through the door. Harry was carrying Bellatrix and threw her on the bed. Nymphadora saw her chance and grabbed his head and delivered a kiss to his lips making him look in her eyes which were blue at the moment. She then said: 

"Well Harry t seems that I go and get a turn with you tonight. If auntie allows it I would go first."

Bella nodded and she started undressing Harry. Whatever happened that night was not to be discussed in polite company. Needles to say a lot of screaming was involved.

* * *

Sirius drank three bottles of Firewhiskey and then walked up to his room with Remus following. Him. The two of them collapsed on Sirius his bed and the dog animagus said: 

"Hmm Moony let's go and sleep together."

Remus stuttered that he wasn't gay and Sirius gave him a smack on the head wand said:

"Not like that you wolf man. Just sleep together in the same bed. I can see that we have both drunk way too much tonight and let's give the Order a little shock in the morning shall we?"

Remus nodded and undressed completely while Sirius did the same. They crawled in the bed and fell asleep after finding a good position to sleep in.

The next morning a scream would wake them up.

* * *

Another chapter finished. I hope you liked it and I hope that you leave me lots of reviews. I can't say that I am happy with the load of work I have to do for school but I think there might be a way for me to keep on updating while keeping my grades up at school. My Yahoo group went down today. I hope you will all register again at my new Yahoo group which will have all the files I have written. So register please and make my day. 


End file.
